1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel platinum complex, and to an antitumor agent and containing the platinum complex as an effective component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extensive studies have been made of platinum complexes having an anti-tumor activity, and among those complexes, there are practically utilized cisdiamminedichloroplatinum(II) (Cisplatin: CDDP) and cisdiammine(1,1-cyclobutanedicarboxylato)platinum(II) (Carboplatin: CBDCA). Nevertheless, these complexes are defective in that the former has strong side effects and the latter has low anti-tumor activity.